


Clear And Violet Flash

by bluemisfortune



Series: Neon Lights [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Organized Crime, yuugo has a hugely overactive imagination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: In search of the perfect upgrade for his bike, Yuugo has accidentally got into debt with some rather shady people. He's pretty sure they're going to kill him any second. Now he's got a summer job in a cafe he's pretty sure is a front for criminals and definitely full of them. But he'll do anything to clear this debt before his time is up.





	1. The Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Technically in the same universe as Smoke and Neon Lights but with absolutely not relation to its story at all. That's right, it's an AU of an AU. So actually has no bearing on Neon Lights fic, because that would be spoilery, and can stand alone so no knowledge of that AU is required. But it's nice background and extra reading. Yuugo's imagination gets a bit vivid at points but that's about it really.

 This is what Yuugo gets for getting parts of a super shady guys who run super shady bars and may or may not be mafia bosses and hitmen. They’re probably going to murder him and sell his bike for parts the second he’s done this stupid job for him. 

 Where were Yuuya and Rin to tell him things were a stupid idea when he needed him? They’re supposed to stop him doing dumb things like this!

 “Are you done yet?” Yuugo looks up from his computer running diagnostics. Kamishiro Ryouga is there, in his bar uniform. The slimey, snake oil parts salesman himself. “You’ve gotta pick someone up.”

 “I’m not a taxi!” Yuugo snaps, shutting his laptop. 

 “You wanted the parts, you pay the price,” Ryouga says. “You have to pay off your debts one way or another. This is the safest way.”

 Yuugo huffs and disconnects his laptop. Ryouga’s own bike is parked outside, a redhead in leathers lounging across it. He grins, seeing his gaze lingering and waves. Something about his eyes give Yuugo the creeps. 

 “You’ll say hi to our precious flower, won’t you?” he calls. “Don’t upset him too much.”

 “Flower?” Yuugo repeats. 

 “Get going,” Ryouga says, shoving an address at him.

 Yuugo blinks and Ryouga strides off, swinging on his bike and pulling on his helmet. The redhead wraps his arm around his waist, pressing close as the engine revs. Ryouga’s bike is so cool. Upgraded and has the latest engine and- Well, Yuugo nearly had a heart attack thinking about how much all that would cost the one time he got a peek under the hood. Yet Ryouga only seems to have a job as a waiter and errand boy for the mafia’s super shady bar. 

 Ryouga tilts his phone and snaps a picture of him. Yuugo glares. That had better not be going on some hit list. 

 “He’ll know what you look like now,” Ryouga says. “Meet him. Pick him up. Take him where he wants to go. Take a picture of you dropping him off safe and sound, then come to Tron and you can have a drink on the house.”

 “Do I get a free drink?” the redhead says. 

 “No. Good luck.” 

 “I bet you dinner he’s gonna be found with his throat slit tomorrow morning.”

 “Shut up, Vector.”

 “Ow! Those were my ribs.”

 “I know.”

 “Yuuri’s gonna eat him alive.”

 The bike pulls off and Yuugo stares after them. He’s gonna die. They’ve given him to some psycho serial killer mafia hit man. He’s gonna have his organs harvested and be left for dead and his poor bike is going to torn up and sold for scrap.

 

 But Yuugo has no choice! If he doesn’t do this they’ll probably get his debt by cutting him open or using him as a drug mule or selling his body - he’s very cute and girly, Yuuya and Yuuto say so all the time, he’ll make lots of money, but from the worst sort of people. Why didn’t Yuuya and Yuuto and Rin stop him getting into this mess? Now he’s gonna become some kind of mafia profit machine and his poor bike will suffer with him.

 He can only hope if he does this and picks up this Yuuri guy and he is found in some trashy, dirty alley with his insides no longer inside, they will be good to his bike and make sure it returns to Rin safely to be looked after. He’s sure someone like Ryouga wouldn’t callously tear apart such a well loved machine, right? It’d be like hurting someone’s baby. But then, he’s a mafia lackey, he’d probably have no qualms about that either. 

 This is an important life lesson about favours from suspicious looking bartenders.

 “Ok,” Yuugo says, swinging onto his bike and pulling out. “Time to meet the crazy hitman who’s probably going to kill me and everyone I love.”

 He pulls off and heads through the town towards the address Ryouga had given him. It’s a museum. 

 

 Yuugo squints at the museum as he pulls up across the street. There’s a pair in the alley next to it. The red scarf and dark jacket mark one of them out as a hunter from a particularly nasty branch of hunters. So not only is he probably going to be murdered by whatever crazy person he’s picking up, if he lives he’ll be on the city’s most wanted list and possibly murdered, or worst arrested, by a hunter. 

 He’s going to die. 

 The redhead with the hunter - why does everyone seem to have a redhead boyfriend around here? - is keeping him thoroughly distracted while Yuugo waits. He’s messy and gaudy and way too bright to be hanging out with someone like him.

 And now the wait.

 Yuugo sighs, leaning against his handlebars and closing his eyes. He’s bored already. Maybe this won’t be so bad. Maybe they just want someone to do the boring jobs. Maybe he is going to get out of here in one piece. 

 

 There’s movement in the background and Yuugo sits up slightly as someone comes running across the road. Bright purple eyes that remind him uncomfortably of that Vector Ryouga was hanging out with. 

 “Fusion, right?” he says, jumping on the back of his bike. 

 His black cape billows around him and Yuugo glances warily at the case in one hand. “It’s not fusion, it’s Yuu- _ha!_ ”

 All coherent thoughts are completely wiped out as Yuuri wraps one around around his middle and pushes right up against his back with a little giggle. What the hell?! Does this guy have no sense of personal space?!

 “Alright, alright, my mistake, Yuuya,” he purrs into Yuugo’s shoulder. “Let’s get going.”

 “Not Yuuya! Yuugo! Yuu-go!”

 “Yes. You. Go. Now, please. _Move._ ”

 

 There’s a wave from the redhead, behind the hunters back and Yuuri waves back as Yuugo tears off. So the redhead and his hunter are just a cover. For whatever Yuuri was stealing? Or maybe just the redhead. Yuugo’s getting a headache. Yuuri is still pressed against his back, still hanging on him way too tightly. Yuugo hates this. What if he’s feeling up his organs? What if he’s picking which ones will fetch a good price?

 “You’re stiff?” Yuuri whispers. 

 Yuugo shudders, voice coming out in a small squeak. “I like my kidneys.”

 “Huh?” Yuuri breaks out into peals of laughter and Yuugo glares out the corner of his eye as they pull around a sharp corner. Maybe he can throw the bastard off before he cuts him open. “Well, I’m glad you have body positivity. I like my hair. And my eyes. And quite frankly most of me. Expect my heart but that’s fine because that’s a very, _very_ small part of me. I mean the only thing smaller is my conscience. And possibly my soul, if I have one. It’s so small it’s negligible if I do.” 

  _Oh god_. He really _is_ involved with a psychopath. The sooner he drops him off and gets away - and gets a very stiff drink - the better.

 

 Yuuri directs Yuugo to Heartland Park. The theme park is pretty creepy now it’s closed. Reminds Yuugo of that creepy kid with the stuffed animals and too many sharp pointy things through them that Yuuya seems to like for heaven knows what reason. He’d like this creepy abandoned theme park.

 “Thank you, Yuu,” Yuuri purrs, slipping off the bike and gazing back at Yuugo over his shoulder. “Go.”

 “Yuugo. It’s Yuugo.”

 “Ok. Yuu~go. Let me give you a proper thanks.” 

 He giggles and grabs his chin, pulling him up and slamming their lips together. Yuugo’s eyes go wide and he flails helplessly, hands flapping uselessly. After a long moment, Yuuri draws back and drops him. He looks him over slowly and Yuugo really wishes his riding suit wasn’t so tight. Practical, yes. Modest, no. 

 “Oh, you really are a rare treat. I could just eat you up.”

 He’s a cannibal too! What the hell have they got him into?! Are they even going to find any of him in some dark, trashy alley or is he just going to be served as stew?! He’s not even going to be some as delicious as Yuuya’s mum’s cooking! If he has to be eaten he’d rather be one of her special curry pancakes that this guy’s who knows what!

 Rin will never know what happened to him. She’ll never see him again. She’ll probably end up trying to get parts for her own bike and end up in the same mess as him and kidnapped by this creep and probably experimented on and brainwashed and then go missing just like him! Probably in some kind of terrible cliched human sacrifice ritual to summon some kind of goddess from pure innocent girls!

 “Don’t hurt my bike! Take it back to Rin. She’ll be sad without it when I’m gone. It’ll keep her out of trouble and make sure I’m remembered.” 

 

 Yuuri giggles into his hand for a moment before his head rolls back. What’s so funny?! Yuugo is here terrified for his life and this bastard’s laughing?!

 “You really do have quite the imagination, don’t you, Yuugo?” he laughs, sauntering off towards the park entrance. “What do you think I am? Some anime villain with no motivation beyond sadism and the longing for destruction and self amusement?”

 “Uh-”

 “And even if I were, you wouldn’t be the main character,” he teases over his shoulder. “At best, you’re the dumb rival who’ll be defeated by me to prove how truly evil and destructive I really am. I have no interest in you beyond devouring your soul and corrupting your innocence.” 

 “That’s a pretty bad guy speech!” Yuugo cries. “And I would not be the dumb rival! I’d be a hero of justice, who’d swear by the setting sun to avenge those I’d lost to evil like you!”

 “While helping me steal a bunch of priceless bracelets?”

 “If I haven’t they would have harvested my organs.”

 “Mm, they wouldn’t. But if they did, I’d have first dibs on your cute butt.”

 Yuugo’s fists clench. “Butts aren’t organs!”

 Yuuri laughs sauntering off and Yuugo quickly fumbles with his phone, barely remembering Ryouga had said to make sure he got a picture of Yuuri leaving safely. The camera clicks and Yuuri grins over his shoulder.

 “Like what you see that much, huh?” he calls, hopping the turnstile. 

 “Just thinking how little you’d suit my butt,” he yells back. “You don’t have the figure for it.”

 “Oh, I’ll have to prove you wrong sometime. I think I’ll look great in it.”

 He vanishes into the darkness and Yuugo glares after him before revving the engine and tearing away, back towards Tron. He could really go for that free drink Ryouga promises him. Although, at this point he’s still not entirely sure it’s not going to be drugged and he’ll never wake up again. 

 He may be growing slightly paranoid. Or that’s just what they want him to think. Lulling him into a false sense of security before they pounce. 

 

 “Hey, you’re alive,” Vector laughs as Yuugo traipses into Tron and slumps over the bar. “Good for you. Welcome to the family.”

 “Wha?” Yuugo groans, staring up at him. 

 “Ignore him,” Ryouga says gently, setting a glass in front of him. Yuugo smiles gratefully and drinks slowly. “Everyone else does. Still. Good job you’re alive. We can put you to work now.”

 “Put me to work?” Yuugo cries. “Didn’t I just pay off my debt?”

 “Not by a long shot,” he laughs, patting Yuugo’s head gingerly. “Where’s the boss? You can work here, if you like. Safer than out there.”

 “Anything to keep my organs and my bike and my butt.” Ryouga and Vector blink down at him and Yuugo shakes his head. “That makes sense in context.”

 Suddenly there’s a new redhead and Yuugo yelps, jerking back at the sudden proximity and scrutiny. Redheads don’t seem to be good news in this city. But the redhead grins and pokes his nose.

 “I’m Thomas. I’m the manager,” he says.

 “No you’re not,” Ryouga and Vector say.

 “Shut up, I might as well be,” Thomas says. “Point is, I have always wanted a maid for the daytime cafe trade. Michael and Ryouga won’t do it for some reason and Chris would look so good but he’d be one of those super cold ethereal untouchable maids that creeps go crazy over and I don’t think I could handle that-”

 “What’s the point?” Ryouga says. 

 Thomas grins and leans way too close to Yuugo, who gets a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. On second thoughts, maybe they can have his organs.

 “I think I have a spare you can try on out back,” Thomas says.

 “Why?” Ryouga says.

 Thomas ignores him. “It’ll bring down your debt by a lot.”

 “Save me, Rin,” Yuugo whines into his drink.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugo's first day of work is a relative success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by virtue of many coffee tips (see my twitter or tumblr for links if you want to help keep the fics coming through coffee) and pressure from friends behind the scenes, this has been continued. Thanks for all the support guys.

 Thomas is a horrible, horrible, mean, nasty boss. Yuugo is discovering that very quickly. It’s obvious he’s a shady character and Tron is a shady place. Firstly, they were friends with that slimy criminal Yuuri person. Secondly, everyone knew Tron was a bad guy bar straight out of the movies. 

 And then there’s the fact that he managed to source this hideous, humiliating outfit in less than twelve hours.

 “What if people see me?” Yuugo cries as Ryouga zips up the side of his uniform. 

 He’s too busy panicking to think about that. Ryouga sighs and shakes his head. “If people didn’t see you, how would you get tips?”

 “What if I don’t want tips?”

 “Then you’re gonna be in debt ‘til you’re fifty.”

 Yuugo goes pale. He can’t be in debt that long! This isn’t fair! He just wanted to upgrade his bike. This is all Yuuto’s fault. He’s not sure how but it definitely is. He should have stopped him doing this in the first place. Someone should have stopped him making such a huge mistake.

 

 The door to the locker room opens and another server comes in, opening up his locker and pulling on his waistcoat. 

 “You’re the new guy, right?” he laughs. Yuugo nods a little and Ryouga hand his a white apron, that the fastens with trembling hands. “It’ll be good not to be the new guy anymore.” 

 “You’re still the new guy, Alit,” Ryouga says, taking Yuugo’s hand and pulling him away. “Let’s get to work. The sooner you’re done training the better.” 

 Yuugo nods dumbly and follows his silently. This is going to be humiliating. Thomas is already behind the bar, polishing the wooden surface almost lovingly. The few customers were already eating in one corner, pouring over books. 

 “Hey, this can just be a summer job, right? I mean-”

 “Where are you going after the summer?” Thomas says. 

 “Umm, nowhere really,” Yuugo replies. 

 “Good. You’ve just found a career then.”

 “Wait, wait!” The customers glance over and Yuugo hides behind Ryouga. Why do people insist on looking at him while he’s dressed like this. Ryouga sighs and steps away. “D-don’t do that!”

 “Stop yelling,” Ryouga say firmly, shoving him off. Yuugo scowls and narrows his eyes. Why isn’t anyone sympathetic?! They don’t have to do this! “Let’s get to work.”

 “Behave yourselves,” Thomas says. “And work hard.”

 Yuugo glares back at him but follows Ryouga out onto the floor. He smiles like it’s nothing and Yuugo does his best not to seem too awkward. The sooner he can get to out of debt, the sooner he can stop wearing this stupid outfit. 

 

 It’s not so bad. Yuugo follows Ryouga around, managing not to trip over himself and managing to talk quietly to customers when Ryouga’s prompts him. Michael, the boy in the kitchen, seems nice, and Alit is bouncy and loud. 

 So far he’s not seen anyone looking at him like they’re going to butcher him. They are mostly kids. School girls. And college students with coffees and stacks of books. No one really untrustworthy at all. Yuugo’s surprised. It doesn’t look anything like the kind of bar it had been the night before, with criminals, hit men and probably the odd serial killer.

 Ryouga is playing pool with a group of girls. Apparently he’s teaching them, after they begged him desperately, but Yuugo doesn’t see much teaching just a lot of staring and squealing. Alit is restocking somewhere out of sight. Yuugo thinks he’s getting the hang of things. He’s taking one customer’s second drink order, when he grabs his wrist. Yuugo is about to object, gazing back at Thomas at the bar helplessly. Thomas just smiles back. And then Yuugo spots the multicoloured neon hairbands around Ryouga’s wrist that the girls are replacing with new ones. The customer fastens a clip over his wristband and clips a paper bill under it. Yuugo gazes down at the tip for a moment before smiling and nodding.

 “I’ll be right back with your drink, sir.”

 Yuugo hurries back to the bar and Thomas, who smiles and takes the clip gently from his wristband.

 “Not so bad, huh?” he says, putting the money in a concealed pocket in his apron and pushes his shoulder lightly to get him to turn around. “Your first tip. Anything you earn like this, you can keep for yourself. I catch you stealing from me, though, and I’ll cut off one of your hands.” 

 He takes the clip and fixes it into Yuugo’s hair, fastening his hair up. Yuugo feels sick at the threat of punishment like that. Somehow it doesn’t surprise him that Thomas would deal out such harsh old fashioned punishment. 

 Thomas smiles and hands him his drink order, letting Yuugo hurry back to the customer. He supposes this isn’t so awful. It would be better if he didn’t have to wear this ridiculous outfit, but he thinks he can handle this for the summer. He just has to put every penny he has into paying off this debt. Just a summer won’t be so bad, right?

 

 As afternoon turns to evening, the clientele shifts. The redhead that Ryouga flirts with turns up. He sneers and sits at the bar, watching Ryouga the entire time. Vector, someone said, right? He grabs Ryouga’s ponytail in passing and pulls him around.

 “Make me  drink, Ryouga?”

 “Thomas is on bar duty tonight, Vector,” Ryouga replies. 

 “Ryouga,” Thomas says. “Be nice to the customers.”

 “Yeah, Ryouga,” Vector sneers. “Be nice to be me and make me my drink.”

 Yuugo smiles a little as Ryouga stomps around to make Vector a drink. It really hasn’t been so bad. And it’s only for the summer. He can do this. It’ll be fine. It’s a fine first shift really. He turns to head off, and change out of this ridiculous outfit, but something has snagged his skirt. 

 He turns, about to snatch his skirt away in a huff but freezes. Yuuri is smiling back at him.

 Yuugo jerks away, pushing down at his skirt and glaring back at him. “You!”

 “Yuugo,” Thomas calls. “Volume, please.”

 “ _ You, _ ” he hisses, eyes narrowed. “Leave me alone. You’ve got enough from me.”

 “Not nearly enough,” Yuuri replies with a pout. “You know, I always get what I want, Yuugo dear.”

 Yuugo’s cheeks heat up at his smile and he steps back. He doesn’t like this Yuuri guy. He’s creepy. Yuugo glares at him, holding his skirt down firmly until Yuugo grabs his wrist. News about the clips has got around fast. There was clips and bobby pins of all colours and sizes and styles slipped onto his wrist band. Most had come with tips. 

 Yuuri’s eyes never leave Yuugo’s as he takes one of the clips from his own hair and fastens another tip to it. Yuugo’s cheeks are bright red and he’s glaring down at him but he can’t argue with extra money. 

 “I seem to have offended you,” Yuuri purrs and presses a kiss to Yuugo’s fingers. “I do apologise for that.”

 Yuugo jerks back and turn away, stomping off. He shoves the extra tip into his apron and mutters about his shift end as he leaves. Vector apparently has been pulling Ryouga’s hair enough to drive him to the limit and now has a neon drink dripping from his hair and standing his white fluffy collar.

 “I’ll get a mop,” Ryouga says, smirking and proud as he sets down the now empty glass. “How clumsy of me.” 

 

 Yuugo slams the door to the locker room and leans back against the cool metal, taking a few deep breaths. He can do this. It’ll all work out somehow. Just the summer. Then him and Rin will head out to Neo Domino like they always dreamed. Or maybe he’ll follow Yuuya to Maiami City to see his dad. They’re practically family anyway, Yoko is always saying so. He’s sure they wouldn’t mind. That’s what friends are for, after all; to help you escape your debts to the mafia. Just how far could their reach possibly be?

 “Hello again, Yuugo.” His eyes snap open and he’s staring into Yuuri’s eyes. He goes to jerk away but Yuuri’s hand slams into the locker. “You really do have to stop running away from me, Yuugo It’s so rude.” 

 “I don’t want to be near you,” Yuugo snaps. “Leave me alone. How’d you even get back here?”

 “The owners owe me a few favours,” Yuuri replies casually. Yuugo goes to shove him away but Yuuri catches his wrist and shoves him back against the locker. “And I really do enjoy your company, Yuugo. You’ve enchanted me, I suppose.” He leans in way too close and Yuugo swallows thickly. “Like something cosmic is drawing us together. Urging us to become one.”

 “If that’s the best chat up line you’ve got, I think we’re done here,” he hisses. 

 “Huh? How boring. Don’t be boring. I can’t stand boring. Things start getting  _ messy _ when I’m bored.” Yuugo jerks back as far as he can and Yuuri giggles. “You’re adorable. This is going to be so much fun.”

 “What-what is?” he stammers.

 “I have a deal for you, Yuugo,” Yuuri says. “Summer is so boring. So you’re going to make it interesting for me. I know a summer waiting tables won’t solve your little money crisis and, as you like to point out, you want your organs to remain inside your body, so I want to help you.”

 “Bullshit,” Yuugo snaps. 

 Yuuri tuts. “Such a foul mouth. I’ll have to make sure that’s _thoroughly_ washed out. So, here’s the deal, my dear. You work the summer here, in that pretty little outfit and keep being such a wonderful amusement and, after the summer, I’ll pay off your debt to the Arclights completely.” 

 “Eh?”

 

 Yuugo stares up at him. He knows Yuuri is right. There’s no way just one summer will actually pay off what he owes, with interest, even if he puts everything he has into it. But if Yuuri will pay it off for him… Still, Yuugo’s not dumb. He’s seen enough movies to know how this works. That’s way too good to be true. No way Yuuri is offering him that kind of money just for wearing this humiliating outfit and being  _ amusing _ \- whatever that actually means. 

 “What’s the catch?” Yuugo says. 

 “No catch,” Yuuri replies pleasantly. “I’m hurt that you’d even thing such a thing.”

 “I don’t believe you. Cut the crap. What do you actually want?”

 “Hmm, well, if you’re so sure you want me to be the bad guy, I’m sure I can think of something cruel to hold over you,” he says, tapping his chin. He’s still way to close and Yuugo still can’t quite shove him off. “Oh, I know. You have to date me for the summer.” 

 “Huh?! What?!” Yuugo cries. “You what-”

 “Won’t that be a blast?”

 Yuugo opens his mouth to tell Yuuri he’s absolute insane but all that comes out are confused, muffled yells. Yuuri’s kissing him! Again! He grabs Yuuri’s shoulders, letting out a pathetic whine as Yuuri’s thigh pushes between his, leaving him helplessly pinned. And it’s… tingly. His fingers tremble against his shoulders and he’s sure he can’t breathe. His world is spinning. The hell is wrong with him?!

 

 “I’ll leave you to think about it,” Yuuri says quietly, stepping away. “I’ll expect an answer tomorrow.” 

 He turns away and sauntered out, leaving Yuugo panting and leaning helplessly against the lockers. The hell was that?! What’s with that guy?! The door to the locker room shut again and Yuugo glares after him. No way! No way is he doing that! 

 Yuugo tugs off the stupid dress and folds it in the locker, glaring at the frilly fabric and then putting the stupid wristband on top. This entire thing is ridiculous. He changes quickly and throws on his coat, still glaring at the dress. The money is great but he’s not sure it’s worth it.

 

 Out in the main bar, Thomas is lecturing Vector and Ryouga. They’re both looking like scolded children. He pauses slightly, morbid curiosity getting the better of him. 

 “- was imported all the way from our family home in Europe. Do you understand how expensive that is? Do you understand how many years of love and care have gone into this? How much this bar has seen? It is a centuries old heirloom and you’re not going to ruin is by stupid childish stunts like winding Ryouga up until he ruins my bar with water damage. Am i clear?”

 “Yes Thomas,” the both mumble.

 “Good.” Thomas smiles over at Yuugo, how straightens up instantly. “Good work today, Yuugo. See you tomorrow.” He turns back at Vector and Ryouga and Yuugo steps away slowly. “Now, apologise to my poor bar. Both of you.”

 Yuugo slips out before he can see if Ryouga and Vector actually do. He definitely needs to stay on Thomas’ good side. He was right. He’s a mean boss. All those smiles and that praise doesn’t fool Yuugo. Not for a second. 


	3. Vampire Plants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due too coffees (remember to see twitter and tumblr for links to ko-fi to support me) and support in general, we have a new chapter. Might have to bump this up to M at some stage in the near future. Also don't get attached to the 5ds boys they're only loosely here, you gotta read Satisfaction and Silver Contrails to see what theyre actually up to.

 “Are you going to work?” Yuuya says, leaning over Yuugo’s light.  

 “Do I have to?” Yuugo sighs, closing his eyes. “It’s awful. It’s going to be awful. I don’t want to go.”

 “Ah, but’s your fault for getting into debt buying those parts,” he laughs, offering Yuugo his hands. “Just put on a big smile and step forward. Things will be easier than you think.”

 Yuugo groans and grabs Yuuya’s hands, letting him pull him from the ground. “That smiling thing doesn’t work, you know.”

 "It does, you're just not trying hard enough." He laughs and slips his pendulum over Yuugo's head. "You work at a cafe, right? Maybe I'll come and brighten up your day."

 "Please don't. I'll die of embarrassment. Or you'll get murdered."

 "You're so dramatic, Yuugo." Yuugo smiles weakly, playing the pendulum around his neck. “For luck. You’re the first one of us to get a job. I bet Mum will so proud. You’re practically her favourite son, you know?”

 “But I’m not her son,” Yuugo says.

 “You might as well be,” Yuuya replies. “Don’t get into trouble and keep smiling.”

 Yuugo nods, forcing a smile and turning away. He has to go to work. He has to see Yuuri. He’s going to die. He sighs, swinging onto his bike, pulling on his helmet and revving the engine. Yuuya waves as Yuugo pulls off.

 

 Day Two in Hell.

 

 As he pulls into the lot behind Tron, there are new bikes. New employees? Or is he the new employee and he’s just not met them yet? There’s a stunning blue haired man there, long hair braided over one shoulder, investigating an engine with a dark haired man.

 “Ah, Yuugo.” Yuugo straightens up as he’s addressed. The blue haired man is smiling at him. It’s not reassuring. “Your engine is momentum based too, no? Do you mind if we have a look?”

 “Uh-”

 “Oh, of course.” He smiles and tucks his hair behind his ear. “Chris. Thomas and Michael’s older brother.”

 “Oh, oh right! You’re the boss! Good to meet you. Uh… I- I guess you can half a look. They’re kinda… not all paid for anyway…”

 “Thank you. You should go and get to work.”

 Yuugo nods quickly as Chris and his friend open up Yuugo’s bodywork to investigate the engine. They sorta own the parts still anyway. He opens up his locker and there it is again. That _thing._ Outfit! If it can really be called that.

 “Think of the money,” he tells himself, taking it from the locker. “Think of the money. Think of the money.” He frowns and holds up the pendulum Yuuya had given him. It swings slowly and Yuugo can’t help wonder if he can hypnotise himself. “I can do this. I can do this.”

 “You know that doesn’t work, right?” Thomas says casually. Yuugo stiffens and jerks around. Thomas is smiling at him. “Get dressed, Yuugo. Time to get to work. Got some new customers in. New employees.” Yuugo nods and Thomas pats his head lightly. “You’re part of the family now, you know.”

 He turns and leaves Yuugo again. Yuugo glares, slowly changing and grumbling to himself. Did Thomas really come in just for that? Just to remind him he’s stuck with them. He glares down at the stupid frilly dress. He hates it. He scowls and fastens up the straps to his dumb mary-janes and fastens his apron. He can to do this. He just has to keep calm and focus on getting the job done.

 

 Ryouga is nowhere to be seen today. And luckily, that seems to mean there’s no Vector either. Yuugo’s glad. And no Yuuri. _Yet._ Yuugo’s sure he’ll rear his ugly head sooner or later. Thomas is behind the bar, as always, and Michael waves from the kitchen window. After a moment, he spots the bouncer - they still haven’t been properly introduced - chatting with a bunch of highschool girls in one booth.

 “Yuugo,” Thomas says softly, leaning on the bar next to him. Yuugo smiles weakly and Thomas smiles back. “Here.”

 He turns him around and Yuugo stands there helplessly as, just as he did yesterday, Thomas tucks his hair up into an updo. The pins dig into his scalp but Yuugo says nothing and lets Thomas work.

 “Good boy,” Thomas murmurs, turning him back and petting his hair. “Just you and Alit this afternoon. Work hard, ok?”

 “Right.”

 “Over there.” He directs Yuugo towards one of the booths. A group of three men around Thomas’ age are there. “Chris’ is setting them up. When he’s done with their friend they’ll do something else I’m sure. Go take their orders.”

 “Right.”

 He heads over to the table, reassured by the weight of the pendulum against his chest, and pulls out his pad and pen. Time to earn his money. So Yuugo puts on his best smiles - Yuuya said to just keep smiling - and stops by the table.

 “Good afternoon. Welcome to Tron,” he says, trying to sound like he’s not just parroting what he’s been told to say. “How can I-” He stops, blinking at the blond scowling down at him. “Jack?”

 “You’ve got fangirls everywhere, haven’t you, Jack?” one of his friends laughs.

 “He doesn’t even do anything,” the other says. “Why does he have fans?”

 “You’re Jack Atlas!”

 “Indoor voice,” Thomas calls.

 “Right, right,” Yuugo says, shaking his head. “It’s super awesome to meet you. I’m a huge fan. It’s really cool to meet you. Umm, what- what can I get you?”

 He fidgets nervously, jotting down the drink orders as best he can when this excited. His hands are trembling and his heart is pounding. He can’t believe he’s actually standing in front of _Jack Atlas._

 “And milk,” one says. The redhead snorts and Jack rolls his eyes. “For when our friend comes back.”

 “Umm, sure,” Yuugo says with a small frown. “I’ll… I’ll be right back.”

 He hurries off to the bar and slips back to join Thomas, handing over the ticket. Thomas, on bar duty, handles almost all drink making. From what Yuugo’s seen and heard so far only the brothers and Ryouga are allowed to make drinks, especially involving alcohol.

 “What is this, Yuugo?” Thomas sighs. “I can barely read this chicken scratch.”

 “Sorry, sorry, my hands are shaking,” Yuugo replies. “That’s Jack Atlas.”

 “I know,” he replies. “I’ve met him before.”

 “You have?!” Thomas smacks his arm and Yuugo quiets down. “Sorry. When? You’ve actually met him?”

 “In Neo Domino, yeah,” he replies. “I went with Dad sometimes. Or with Chris. Hit the Satellite once or twice. Now, read what these actually say for me.”

 Yuugo nods and leans in to read his own shaky writing for Thomas. He’s not really sure if the milk thing is a joke or not. Either way, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to carry his tray back with his hands shaking like this. Thomas sighs and pats his head, taking the tray and muttering to him to stay behind the bar for him. Yuugo sighs, watching him. He has a great sense of grace and elegance as he sets down the drinks, laughing casually with the group. He supposes it does sorta make sense. Jack was a super elite in Neo Domino, and Even Yuugo knows the Arclights are super rich. Their reach goes far beyond Heartland City. He supposes it makes sense they’ll have gone out to other rich places.

 

 “Your favourite guest is here,” Thomas says, shoving Yuugo off towards the floor once more. “Go have fun.”

 “Fun?” Yuugo hisses, turning back, not wanting to see him. “Kill me now.”

 “Don’t joke about that, sweetheart,” he teases, pressing the muzzle of a gun to Yuugo’s nose. Yuugo freezes. “I can make those arrangements for you. You’ll get to work, won’t you?”

 “You do… make a very persuasive argument,” he whispers.

 Yuugo nods slowly and turns away to the floor. Yuuri is sitting at the same table in the corner, playing absently with the petal of the flower centerpiece. He waves, noticing Yuugo finally looking over. This is so unfair. It’s just one summer. Just got to think of the money. Right? And- and if Yuuri tries anything he’ll just have to stop him. He’ll put his foot down and be firm.

 Yuugo stands, holding his pad up to hide his face. “Good afternoon. Welcome to Tron. What can I get for you today?”

 “That’s not fair, Yuugo,” Yuuri teases. “If we’re going to be dating you have to let me see how cute you are.”

 “I never agreed to date you,” Yuugo hisses.

 Yuuri smiles and pulls out his wallet, taking Yuugo’s wrist and clipping a few folded notes to it. “How else are you going to pay off your debt?”

 “I can do it without your help,” he mutters.

 “Feel free. I only made an offer.”

 “Your order?” Yuugo says firmly.

 “Ah, you’re so cold,” Yuuri says with a smirk.

 “Stop finding this funny!”

 “Yuugo!” Thomas snaps. “Be nice to the customers, even if he is your boyfriend, and keep it down.” He sighs and turns to cleaning his bar. “It’s as bad as Ryouga and Vector, for heaven’s sake.”

 “He’s not my-”

 “Or you and your hunter, boss,” Alit laughs.

 “My hunter bullies me,” he grumbles. “And I totally don’t deserve it.”

 “Find it hard to believe anyone could bully you these days..”

 “He does. He does this- this _thing_ , and he smiles in this way and touches me and suddenly I’m falling apart. It’s completely unfair. And he takes advantage of it one dates and stuff. Totally rude.He’s a such bully.”

 Alit laughs and wanders off as Yuugo glares over his shoulder. “He’s got you putty in his hands, boss.”

 “Better than my soul in his hands or whatever shit he actually does to his victims.”

 Yuugo is so confused. Thomas is dating a hunter? But hunters hunt criminals. It’s sorta why they got that name. It doesn’t make any sense. Although, Yuugo’s sure he’s seen hunters around the bar, it’s not so hard to imagine he’s got people on the take. Corrupt hunters, taking kickbacks from the very villains they’re supposed to be stopping taking advantage of poor innocent, impressionable, naive young men who still believe in the honesty of people doing you a favour. Villains like Thomas and Ryouga. And _Yuuri._

 

 Suddenly there are arms around his waist and Yuugo yelps as he’s pulled down into Yuuri’s lap. He’s staring up at Yuuri, who smiles back, pushing Yuugo’s blond bangs gently back from his face. It’s almost charming.

 “I think you’re as drawn to me as I am to you, Yuugo,” he purrs. “Don’t you feel the same longing? We might be soul mates, Yuugo. Two pieces of the same soul separated, wandering this world and searching for each other so we might become one again.”

 And then Yuugo remembers he’s _not charming._ He’s _Yuuri._

 “Again with the crappy chat up lines,” Yuugo snaps, shoving him off and jumping to his feet. “Just gimme your damn order.”

 “ _Yuugo_ ,” Thomas snaps. “Be nice. And _you._ Stop harassing my maid.”

 Yuugo is almost to mad to realise Yuuri has given him his order. He scowls and jots it down before hurrying back to the bar. He smiles and puts the order into the computer, sending the food order to the kitchen and letting Thomas make the drink.

 “Can’t you deal with him?” he groans.

 “He comes here and spends a lot of money to see you,” Thomas replies. “You keep making money, keep paying off your debt, and I’m happy ok?”

 Yuugo groans as Thomas hands him his drink, shooing him back towards Yuuri. “Just smile, Yuuya says. It’ll all be fine if you _smile._ He can shove his dumb smiles.”

 He forces a smile and sets down the drink in front of Yuuri, muttering about his food being out soon. Yuuri grabs Yuugo’s skirt before he can go fa and drags him back. A moment later, he’s caught Yuuya’s pendulum.

 “This is cute. Matches your eyes.” He smiles, letting the pendulum swing in the light. “I’ll make sure to note that you’re a fan of jewellery.”

 “Oh uh, it- it’s Yuuya’s,” Yuugo says quietly, jerking away. He sighs, playing with it softly. “He gave it to me for luck.”

 Yuuri’s eyes narrow. “ _Who_ is _Yuuya_?”

 “Oh, he’s… well, his mum kinda took me in,” he says quietly. “She’s super cool.”

 Yuuri glares for a moment longer before turning away and sipping his drink. He doesn’t say anything else. Yuugo scowls and turns away. Whatever. If the crazy guy has suddenly decided to leave him alone, that’s fine by him.

 

 The rest of the afternoon passes quietly. Yuuri is totally ignoring him, thank goodness. Jack’s friend has turned up and the four are chatting away over some blueprints and letters. In the few moments Yuugo gets to overhear, while serving new drinks and snacks, they’re something from home. Neo Domino. Yuugo hasn’t been there since he was child. He’s always wanted to go back to his home town.

 Ryouga turns up as they start to change from afternoon to night customers. The gang of four have changed to Thomas’ cocktails. Vector has turned up while Ryouga is changing and is pulling at the back of Yuugo’s skirt every time he goes by. Asshole.

 

 “Yuugo,” Thomas calls at last. “Hand your tables to Ryouga and you can go.”

 Thank god! He hurries over to Ryouga and they lean on the bar for a moment and Yuugo runs through the tables he’s serving, what they’re having and how they’re looking. And then it’s into the locker room and out of this stupid outfit. He watches the door carefully today. There’s no way he’s letting Yuuri sneak up on him today.

 When he heads out into the bar once more, Yuuri is gone. Well, today is just getting better and better. He waves as he zips up his white riding jacket, and heads out the staff door. He hums, heading over to his bike, only to pause.

 “Took you long enough,” Yuuri sighs, leaning back on his back seat. Yuugo narrows his eyes. “Let’s go. I want to get something fun to eat.”

 “I- you-” Yuugo scowls. “You’re on my bike!”

 “Yes, and you’re not,” he says. He claps his hands and gestures to the seat. “Let’s go, Fusion.”

 “Get off my bike!”

 “You’re lucky I’ve forgive you for accepting gifts off this Yuuya. Don’t let it happen again. If you want pretty trinkets, you should ask.”

 “What will it take to get you off my bike?”

 “A kiss,” Yuuri says casually. As if he knew that was coming! “A proper kiss. Not you being grumpy as if I’m the bad guy. I’ve been nothing but generous to you, you know.”

 Yuugo clenches his jaw. And his fists. Gazes down at his beloved bike. He weighs his options carefully. It’s not like he’s managing to rid of Yuuri any other way. And he did promise to pay off his debt if he fake dates him for the summer. And if he gets handsy, Yuugo will just have to smack him. How hard can it be?

 And he wants Yuuri off his bike!

 

 So Yuugo stomps over and grabs Yuuri’s hair, yanking him in and crushing their mouths together. Yuuri chuckles and Yuugo growls as his arm wraps around Yuugo’s middle and pulls him close. Suddenly they’re pressed up against each other and Yuuri’s way more in control than Yuugo had hoped. Yuugo was sure the point of him doing it this way was that Yuuri wasn’t doing whatever the fuck he feels like but somehow Yuugo feels as helpless as ever. For some dumb reason, he’s hanging onto Yuuri’s shoulders and hair like he’ll fall apart if he doesn’t cling onto him. The world is so warm and tingly for some reason. Maybe Yuuri’s drugged him. There’s no way he can be going weak at the knees over a kiss with _Yuuri._

 “You should come to mine after work tomorrow,” Yuuri says. Yuugo staggers, spinning around to see Yuuri sauntering away. What the hell? When had he even- “You can even have a nice maid outfit there too if you like.”

 That snaps Yuugo back to reality. “No way am I getting trapped in your place. You’ll probably lock me up and feed me to some ravenous wolves.”

 “Then wander into my lair, little red riding hood,” he purrs, cupping Yuugo’s chin and licking his lips. “I promise you’ll scream for more as you’re devoured.”

 “Oh my god!” Yuugo’s eyes widen and he jerks back against his bike. “You really are a cannibal!”

 Yuuri watches him for a moment before he bursts out in a fit of giggles, holding his sides as he gets himself together. Yuugo glares furiously, half tempted to get back on his bike and leave the psycho there.

 “You really are a rare treat, Yuugo,” Yuuri sighs, wiping tears from the corner of his eye. “Honestly. You’re so much fun.” He straightens up and shakes his head. “No. I am not a cannibal. And now, I won’t feed you to any wolves. My faithful dog likes bird meat better and if I was going to feed you to anything it would be my plants.”

 “Plants…?” Yuugo repeats.

 “Mmm, carnivorous plants,” he says, eyes suddenly lighting up. “Plants can be incredibly cruel, you know. Their beautiful blooms only hide a world of cruelty and trickery. Sweet unsuspecting, creatures who wander in unawares can so easily be subjected to torture and torment in the most excruciating ways, and so beautiful that onlookers come to praise the plant for their beautiful cruelty. Poison, spines, spikes, some are parasitic, you know. The wraps their vines around other life forms and drain them of their lives. Like vampires.”

 “Vampire plants?!”

 “Yes! Yes, but the best ones really are the carnivorous ones.” His eyes are wild and bright and Yuugo is more than a little scared as Yuuri grips his chin, gazing into his eyes with a strange hunger. “Meat eating plants that lure in their sweet, innocent, unsuspecting victim only looking to drink deep from their nectre, and consume them.”

 

 Suddenly his mouth is pressed to Yuugo’s once more in a hot, desperate kiss. Yuugo let’s out a muffled yelp, completely caught off guard. Yuuri really is beyond predicting. He shoves Yuugo back to the wall of the parking lot and Yuugo gasps as Yuuri presses flush against him. His every movement is hungry and feverish and Yuugo is completely lost. But it’s so fuzzy and tingly. Right down to Yuugo’s fingertips. He can feel his knees going weak again. This strange longing and need and, god, he wants more of that warmth.

 But it’s Yuuri!

 He shoves Yuuri off and staggers away. “I- I, uh, think maybe we should just meet up for drinks.”

 “Ok,” Yuuri chirps, suddenly bouncing off as if that entire thing hasn’t just happened. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Yuugo. Maybe you’ll be able to meet Dennis.”

 “Dennis?” Yuugo repeats.

 “Mm, my dog,” he replies, sauntering away. “He’s a good boy. Unwaveringly loyal. Always comes when I tell him. Knows all kind of tricks. He really is my best friend. As much as you can be best friends with a creature of such intellect.” He pauses and tilts his head, considering Yuugo for a moment. “Although, I’m managing with you just fine, aren’t I?”

 Before Yuugo can even yell back he’s gone. Leaving Yuugo very confused and frustrated. That guy just makes no sense at all!


	4. Double Date Plus One

 A day off. Blessed relief. 

 “You’ve been working so hard at that bar job you’ve forgotten all your work on your bike,” Rin scolds. Yuugo nods. Rin’s right. Of course Rin’s right. She’s always right. But he can’t help it. He needs to work or he’s gonna die. “And why won’t you even tell me where you’re working? It’s not like I don’t like a drink too. You could at least get me a discount.” 

 Maybe not such a relief. He does love her, but it’s like Rin has stored up all her nagging to let it out in one go. This is so unfair. Yuugo sighs, focusing on fine tuning his engine while Rin works on the other side of the garage.

 “Yuuya’s really worried about you,” Rin continues. Yuugo nods along. He knows Yuuya’s worried. Yuuya’s the only one he’s told about any of this. Minus the Yuuri part, of course. “You can’t let him worry himself to death over you because you’ve suddenly got a work ethic.”

 “This job’s important to me, ok?” Yuugo says, shaking his head. “I’m growing up now. I need to get on with being responsible. And I like my kidneys.”

 “What was that last part?”

 “Nothing!”

 “You’re so weird, Yuugo,” Rin sighs. “I don’t know why Yuuya likes you. I think it must be an obligation that comes with his mother deciding you’re a secret fruits from her wayward husband’s loins.”

 “Huh?” He turns to stare at her and Rin gazes back like he’s missing something simple. “I’m not a fruit. Was that a joke about my hair? Your hair looks like a cabbage and cabbage is the worst vegetable. It’s only useful in rabbit food.”

 

 Rin narrows her eyes and Yuugo’s blood runs cold. Right about now he’d much rather be worrying about Yuuri eating his organs than in Rin’s icy sights. He laughs awkwardly, stepping back as Rin stands.

 “R-Rin-”

 “That it!” Rin snaps, throwing down her wrench. “You’re really asking for it this time!”

 Yuugo shakes his head desperately, waving his hands in surrender. “Wait, no, Rin-”

 “There’s no getting out of it this time, Yuugo!” 

 She grabs his collar and Yuugo yelps as Rin drags him out the garage. The door closes and locks itself behind them and Yuugo whines. His bike. His precious bike. He didn’t spend all this time working off his debt not to be able to work on her. She’s his life. Rin’s being so unfair. 

 

 “Rin!” 

 Yuugo groans, feeling his soul leaving his body as his punishment announces itself in a flurry of squeals and giggles and clasped hands. He collapses on the park bench behind him. This isn’t fair! Of course, Yuugo knows of Ruri. Rin and Yuuto never stop talking about her. Tall, elegant, proper princess Kurosaki Ruri. Heartland City’s fairest, most eligible young woman. Yuugo doesn’t want to be stuck here while Rin has a date. 

 “You must be Yuuya,” Ruri says with a bright smile. Yuugo’s eyes widen.  _ What?! _ “It’s so nice to finally meet you. The girls talk about you all the time. Yuuto too. Everyone talks about you all the time, actually. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

 Yuuya? She thinks he’s Yuuya?!

 “Yuugo!” he cries, jumping to his feet. Ruri steps and Rin frowns. “It’s Yuugo!”

 “Fusion?” 

 “I’m not fusion! It’s Yuugo. Yuu-go!”

 “Yuugo!” Rin snaps, digging her elbow into his ribs. She smiles at Ruri, who’s smiling awkwardly back. “Sorry, sorry. Yuugo. He lives with Yuuya. He’s a bit grumpy today.”

 “Oh,” Ruri says. “I’m sorry, Yuugo. I didn’t realise. Rin’s not mentioned you before. I saw the pendant and you look so much like Yuuto, I assumed. I’m terribly sorry.”

 “I’m sorry he’s being so rude,” she sighs.

 “It’s nothing I can’t handle. You’ve met my Shun, after all. Compared to him, he’s a sweetheart.”

 Yuugo stares between them. Rin had never mentioned him? Why would Rin had never mentioned him? They’re best friends, right? This doesn’t make any sense. He groans and slumps back on the bench.

 “Nice to meet you,” he groans. 

 “You too, Yuugo,” Ruri says. Rin grabs his hand and pulls him up. “They’re waiting by the fountain. Hopefully he hasn’t got bored and started scamming people yet.”

 “Who-”

 Yuugo barely gets the word out before Rin is pulling him along through the park down the path. There’s a small crowd in one corner and a surly looking man sitting on the edge of the fountain, arms folded and glaring openly. Ruri lets out an exasperated sigh, hurrying over and kissing the man’s cheek before pushing through the crowds. 

 

 “What’s going on?” Yuugo says quietly. 

 “That’s Ruri’s brother Shun,” Rin explains, gesturing over to the man on the fountain edge. “And that crowd will be Macfield.”

 “Macfield?”

 Rin smiles and pulls him along to the crowd. There’s a redhead there in the most hideous orange blazer and green top hat, wearing the dumbest grin Yuugo has ever seen. Ruri is beaming, hands clasped in front of her, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes sparkling. 

 “Ah, Miss Ruri!” He reaches out his hand and everyone turns. “My glamourous assistant has finally arrived.” 

 Ruri grasps his hand and Macfield pulls Ruri over. He flashes a charming smile as he dips her and Yuugo is sure ninety percent of the crowd swoons. Given Yuugo’s cheeks are red and his heart is fluttering, he thinks he might well be swooning. He pulls Ruri up with all the grace and elegance you wouldn’t expect of a many in such a hideous outfit and spins her out. And to the crowd’s wonder, Ruri’s dress into a glittering ball gown. 

 “Now Miss Ruri has a dress as glamorous as she is,” Macfield calls. 

 “It’s gaudy,” Ruri sighs. 

 “My mistake,” he laughs. “You don’t need such a fancy dress, do you Miss Ruri? Doesn’t everyone agree, Miss Ruri is a classic beauty.” 

 He tips his hat and confetti empties from it over Ruri and when it’s all at her feet, somehow she’s in a simple white sundress. The crowd squeals and cheers as Macfield puts the hat back on his dumb red curls. Yuugo can’t help cheering and clapping. He’s never seen a street show like this in real life. Sometimes, back in Neo Domino, you could see them on TV. With that Melissa Claire reporting. But it’s even more impressive to see live. He can’t figure out for the life of him how it’s done. It really is thrilling. 

 Macfield and Ruri are amazing. Ruri’s sundress changes colour and pattern at least a dozen times. The birds patterning the hem of her skirt come alive as she twirls and a flock of doves fill the sky. Ruri gets hold of Macfield’s magic wand and changes him from clown to soldier to a card. Yuugo applauds in astonished wonder as Ruri pick up Macfield’s hat and bows, thanking their fans and holding out the top hat for tips.

 

 Macfield doesn’t return even when the crowds have died down and they’re sitting with the imposing, dark figure that is Kurosaki Shun. Yuuto says he’s a nice guy. Says he’s a loser who thinks he’s edgy and is actually just a bird obsessed dork. Thinks he’s cool and mysterious but really is just trying too hard. Like that means anything coming from emo knight chivalry-pants Yuuto. But that does raise the question of what they’ve done with Macfield.

 Ruri didn’t actually turn him into a card did she?! Is that even possible? How would that work? Like taking a polaroid picture? You snap the photo and they print out? But can human bodies really be compressed like that? Turning something 3D into something 2D with such a compression ratio sounds like a cheap science fiction plot to induce peril with pseudo-science while trying to avoid saying they’ve outright killed someone. 

 “When are you going to stop hiding?” Kurosaki sighs. 

 “No need to get your feathers ruffled.” Yuugo’s eyes widen as a man in a hoodie sits next to Shun. He grins and pulls down his hood to reveal Macfield. No way! “Anyone would think you didn’t like my shows.” 

 “They’re tacky and gaudy,” he hisses.

 “That’s not that uncommon in birds though, is it?” Macfield replies, waving his hands dismissively. “You’ve got to consider us like a sexually dimorphic species. Cicinnurus Regius.” Kurosaki blinks at him with a complicated look Yuugo can’t read. A lot of those words just went over his head anyway. Maybe Shun's as confused by the Reiji-thing as Yuugo. “Don’t you like my displays for you?” 

 “It can hardly be considered a lek if there’s only only on show,” Kurosaki says. “Try Lycocorax Pyrrhopterus.”

 “Oh, very you. Not very me though.” 

 “Mm, but sexually dimorphic species of Paradisaeidae are polygamous, Lycocorax Pyrrhopterus is one of only two known monogamous species.” Macfield pouts and Kurosaki turns away. “You get points for trying though.”

 That entire conversation had gone completely over Yuugo’s head. And from the look on Rin’s face, hers too. Although Ruri is laughing along like she got every word. Must be a Heartland City thing. 

 

 Suddenly there are arms around his shoulders and Yuugo yelps, swinging around to smack Yuuri in his way too smug face for sneaking up on him. Again. Only he manages to stop just in time. Yuuya is smiling back at him. 

 “Yuuya…”

 “Sorry, I must have surprised you,” Yuuya says, waving his hands in front him. He grins over at the group by the fountain. “I’m sorry I missed your show, Dennis.”

 “No problem, no problem,” Macfield laughed. “We tried out the whole turning me into a card trick. It was great. Got a great reaction. Except Kurosaki.”

 “Kurosaki’s a tough one to impress,” he agrees.

 “Dennis?” Yuugo says. Dennis lifts his head. “I have a friend who has a dog named Dennis.”

 Wait. Did he just refer to Yuuri as his _friend?!_

 “Hi,” Dennis says, waving slightly. “Dennis Macfield, magician extraordinaire.” He stands, tucking his arms behind his back and gazing down at Yuugo. “And you’re Yuugo, right? Yuuri and Yuuya talk about you all the time. You’re just as cute as they say.”

 “Dennis!” Yuuya cries, shoving Dennis away.

 Yuuri? Dennis knows Yuuri?! Then- then Yuuri’s dog- Yuugo’s face goes bright red and he stammers helplessly. He’d just called Dennis Yuuri’s dog!

 “Who’s Yuuri?” Yuuya says, pouting up at Dennis.

 “We went to military academy together,” Dennis replies with a grin.

 “Military academy?!” Yuugo cries, before clamping his hands over his mouth

 Dennis nods, smiling brightly. “Yep. I can kill a man with my thumb. And Yuuri’s the worst. He was the best. He loved it. It’s like he was born for war.”

 Yuugo really is going to die then. The more he learn about Yuuri the more he’s sure he’s going to die. He can’t believe it. How did he get involved in this? He’s going to die. He’s going to get killed by Yuuri’s _ thumb. _

 

 There are sparkles around him. Yuugo lifts his head head to see Dennis’ hat above his head, pouring confetti over him. What? He frowns, suddenly feeling very exposed. He stares down at himself. That’s not even his uniform. It’s a hideously short frilly maids out! Yuugo lets out a shriek, covering himself as best he can, glaring over at Dennis.

 “Gimme back my clothes!” he cries. 

 “Shouldn’t you be more comfortable in your uniform?” Dennis teases.

 Yuugo spins to glare at him but trips over his feet in these stupid heels and goes flying. He falls onto something soft. Yuugo blinks slowly. Yuuya is staring up at him, just as red as Yuugo. Dennis is giggling to himself but no one actually seems to be doing anything to  _ help! _ After a moment just staring at each other, Yuugo manages to stagger up to his feet, trying to help Yuuya only to end up on his behind, struggling to pull down his skirt enough to cover himself up. 

 “This is so unfair!” he cries.

 “You do seem to claim that a lot, my dear.” 

 Yuugo goes stiff and Dennis grins. “There you are, Yuuri. You’re right. Your boyfriend is totally adorable.” 

 “Yuuri,” Kurosaki hisses.

 “Boyfriend?” Yuuya whispers. Now he’s pale and staring up at a spot behind Yuugo. Yuugo doesn’t want to look. “You’re…”

 “Yuugo’s boyfriend, yes,” Yuuri purrs. His arms wrap around Yuugo’s shoulders and he kisses Yuugo’s cheek.”It’s so nice to finally get to meet you all.” He smiles at Yuuya and Yuugo’s heart plummets. “You’re Yuuya, right? It was so nice of you to give  _ my _ Yuugo a good luck charm for work. It’s ok, I’ve got him one now.” 

 He pulls of Yuuya’s pendulum and it clatters to the ground next to Yuuya. And it in place there’s a small crystal flower. Yuugo frowns. It’s gorgeous but… He gazes back at Yuuya, who picks up his pendulum slowly. 

 “I- I’m glad you’ve found someone, Yuugo,” Yuuya says quietly, getting up and dusting himself off. And then his goggles are over his eyes as he turns away. “Sounds like you guys are having lots of fun together.”

 “Yuuya…”

 

 “Come on, Yuugo,” Yuuri says, pulling Yuugo up. “We’re definitely on a date today. Dennis, can Yuugo have something more appropriate, please?”

 Dennis sighs as snaps his fingers And just like that Yuugo’s back in his own clothes. He sighs, but Yuuri is already pulling him away from the group.

 “Hey, wait-”

 “Bye, Yuuya,” Yuuri calls over his shoulder. And he latches onto Yuugo’s arm with a crushing grip that really doesn’t match the sweet smile. “I’m glad you could keep my sweet Yuugo company for me. I suppose I won’t hold a grudge, since you’re so much like me.” 

 “Yuuri-”

 “You’re not invited, Dennis,” he laughs. The footsteps behind them stop. “Yuugo and I are going to become one.”

 Yuugo’s eyes widen. “No way any of me is ending up inside you. You want dinner, get takeout like everyone else and leave my organs alone!”

 “Oh Yuugo,” Yuuri sighs, kissing his cheek. “Dear sweet Yuugo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your support! Remember guys this fic runs on tips. Remember to check out my Ko-fi (tinycharm, links on my twitter and tumblr) for coffees.


	5. Geometry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuugo goes drinking with the fusion gang and regrets it.

 Yuuri’s friends are weird.

 Somehow, even on his day off, Yuugo is in Tron. At least this time as a customer. There are pair of hunters at the bar. He recognises one of them as Ruri’s brother, the other is a strange blond who seems to be teasing Ryouga with Vector. Corrupt hunters. Just what Yuugo needs when surrounded by what he’s sure is a rogues gallery. They might as well be a gang of comic book villains. They’re all equally quirky and terrifying.

 Dennis is here again, loud and bright as every, although today in a dark jacket and not looking as gaudy. He’s trapped between two girls in the booth, twins apparently. Grace and Gloria. Grace has Dennis held to her chest, petting his hair and cooing over him while Gloria glares discreetly. On the other side of Yuugo to Yuuri, is the most seemingly normal of the bunch, a man called Edo, who just smiles fondly at his friends’ antics, but who gives him a strange feeling.

 

 “What are you doing in my bar, Kurosaki?” Thomas says as he saunters in.

 Yuugo glances up, actually hoping for some extra work to get away from Yuuri and his friends. Kurosaki and his blond friend glance back and Thomas carries on without any offer of overtime.

 “Lamenting my poor taste in men,” Kurosaki replies.

 “You’re in good company there,” the blond sighs.

 Their glasses clink lightly and they both tip them back. Thomas rolls his eyes and suddenly he’s kissing the blond and everyone is staring.

 “Stop complaining,” Thomas scolds lightly, poking his nose. “I compensate you well enough for your time.”

 “You love me really, Shun,” Dennis calls, managing to get up from Grace momentarily.

 “I really don’t,” Kurosaki replies.

 “You two have got to stop feeling sorry for yourselves,” Ryouga says, refilling their drinks. “If you’re that bothered by their career choices, and your choices, just arrest them already. Or kill them. It’s not like you hunters don’t have that ability and permission to do so.”

 “Ah, young love is so sweet, hmm?” Grace giggles, returning to petting Dennis’ hair. “Like Romeo and Juliet. Two lovers from the wrong sides, madly in love despite their opposing alliances.”

 “Maybe Dennis will end up killing himself,” Gloria murmurs.

 “And the hunter too, we’ll be free of at least one annoyance,” Yuuri says.

 “That’s mean, Yuuri!” Dennis cries.

 “There’s merit to it, though,” Edo muses and Dennis turns to glare at him. Edo just smiles back, waving his hands. “Sorry sorry, Dennis. Just thinking out loud.”

 “Well think silently,” he huffs.

 “I was just thinking that Juliet faked her death and that lead Romeo to kill himself,” he says. “Nothing says you have to follow him after.”

 “Wow, you guys are cheery,” Yuugo sighs.

 Yuuri glances over and smirks. “He’s right. Stop bringing down my date’s mood.”

 “That’s way too much of a long term plan for me anyway,” Dennis says, finally getting totally loose of Grace, although she ends up sitting against him. How much did they have before Yuugo and Yuuri turned up? “I’m a good actor and all but getting a guy to fall in love with you just to get them to kill themselves over me? Way too much effort.”

 “You were saying that the entire time you were looking for that girl,” Gloria says.

 “Girl?” Yuugo says.

 “Oh,” Grace giggles, clapping her hands together in front of her. “We got this job together. Dennis was looking for our target. He had to spend forever in this awful town alone looking for her.”

 “He would not stop complaining,” Edo says. “Everything annoyed him. We got so many messages home complaining about every little thing.”

 

 “I don’t remember any of this,” Yuuri says and Yuugo frowns. Dennis and Yuuri seemed close. Even if it seemed strange that Yuuri called him his dog. It’s not all one sided, is it? “Where was I for all this?”

 “Glaring at Tenjouin, I think,” Gloria says.

 “Who?”

 “Asuka,” Edo says.

 Yuuri frowns and taps his chin as the others watch him expectantly. “No.”

 “Blond, kinda tall, tiny skirt,” Dennis says. Yuuri shakes his head. “She was in my class. Super popular pretty girl. Honour student.”

 Yuuri shakes his head again and the others laugh among themselves, even as Yuuri glares. “I don’t pay attention to those who are insignificant. She was obviously beneath me.”

 “I wish I was beneath you,” Yuugo sighs.

 There’s a moment of silence and they all stare at him before laughing madly. Yuugo doesn’t see why. If Yuuri didn’t notice him he wouldn’t be in this stupid situation. He’d be busy thinking about work and not having to put up with all these villains and criminals and hunters. Why hadn’t Yuuto saved him from this? He’s sure it’s Yuuto’s fault somehow. But then, Yuuto always hid behind Yuuya when Yuugo was made at him. Acted like it wasn’t his fault and Yuugo was jumping to conclusions and it was his fault. Honestly, no matter how much he liked Yuuto there was something about the two of them in a room together that drove everyone to try and destroy the world.

 “You shouldn’t worry about that,” Dennis laughs. “Yuuri’s always loved a fusion.”

 “What did you just call me?” Yuugo huffs.

 “Ah, that’s it!” Edo says. They turn to him. “Asuka duelled with a Ritual deck.”

 “Oh _that_ one,” Yuuri hisses, scrunching up his nose in disgust. Yuugo doesn’t think he’s ever seem Yuuri look so sickened by anything. “I could have used not remembering such an inferior being. _Ritual summoning_. Obviously a woman of no taste.”

 

 “You guys are duellists?” Yuugo says, tilting his head.

 “Dennis’ entertainment duels really are the best,” Grace coos, pulling Dennis to her chest again.

 Entertainment duels? Wasn’t that what Yuuya and his dad were always talking about?

 Gloria rolls her eyes. “Let him breath, Grace. And his duelling would be better if he got rid of that ridiculous magician.”

 “He’s my partner,” Dennis argues, sounding genuinely offended, if slightly muffled.

 “You really are a traitor, Dennis,” Edo sighs, but he’s smiling fondly. “We should just get rid of you already.”

 “I’d crush you all,” he replies.

 “Care to test that, Dennis?” Yuuri purrs. “I don’t think we’ve ever duelled.”

 “Because I’m not stupid,” he says, shaking his head quickly and making an X with this arms. “I know what you do to people who lose to you.”

 “You really think you’re all that?” Yuugo hisses, glaring at Yuuri. “You don’t seem like you have the honour to be a duellist.”

 “He’s not,” Edo says with a shrug.

 “His monster are overpowered,” Gloria says.

 “And his duelling is cruel,” Grace agrees.

 “Unfortunately effect though,” Dennis mutters

 “What’s honour got to do with it? What’s any of that got to do with it? You’re all jealous.” Yuuri turns to Yuugo. “You duel?”

 “Yeah. I’m pretty good,” Yuugo says, nodding slightly. “I don’t like a brag though.”

 “What do you play?” Yuuri says.

 “Speedroids-” There’s a collective groan from the group. “What?”

 “ _Synchro_ ,” the all say, like its a crime.

 “Like you can talk, Dennis,” Gloria says.

 “Mmm, you went to the dark side, Den,” Edo says, leaning his chin on his palm.

 “What?” Yuugo says.

 “Xyz trash,” Yuuri says.

 “I heard that,” Thomas calls as Dennis opens his mouth. “Will you lot stop arguing about a kids card game.”

 “He says that but he’s a champion duellist,” Dennis whispers. Yuugo nods a little, glancing over at Thomas. He didn’t know Thomas was a champion duellist. He didn’t seem the type. “And his hunter boyfriend over there is champion at all the local card shops.”

 “What’s your issue with Synchro and Xyz?” Yuugo snaps.

 “Fusion is the only way to go,” Gloria says. “Even a traitor like Dennis still uses it.”

 “I’m not a traitor,” Dennis says. “I’m expanding my armoury.”

 

 Yuugo frowns slightly. He’s pretty sure they’re all insane criminals still but that they’re arguing animatedly about duelling makes them marginally more human. Perhaps they’re not all monsters. He can actually talk about it with them, unlike their criminal exploits. They have more and more drinks and their laughter is louder and their talk more worrying. Apparently the girl they’d been talking about earlier was one Dennis was finding and Yuuri then abducted before the twins completely destroyed the place and everyone there. And they laughed about it.

 It is interesting through. It becomes apparently Yuuri is forgetful and late, always. It seems Dennis and Edo have a thing for Yuuya’s dad - which is kinda weird - and at the same time frequently call him an asshole and other more colourful terms. Grace loves entertainers of all types; Dennis, Yuuya, his dad, anyone who can make things pretty, sparkly and fun. Apparently a huge fan of Dennis’ shows. Gloria just seems to dislike everything that isn’t Grace.

 “Yuuya!” Grace’s sudden squeal, and disappearance from the table, announces the newcomers. They look over and find Yuuya pulled into Grace’s chest, flailing helplessly. “Ahhh, what are you doing here, Yuuya? Who’s your cute boyfriend?”

 “Boyfriend?!” Yuuya and his companion cry, both going red. “No way!”

 “Sawatari?” Dennis calls.

 “Macfield?!”

 “You two know each other too?” Yuugo says. “Another military kid?”

 “We went to school together for a while,” Dennis replies.

 “You were a spy sent by our CEO’s dad to keep an eye on him,” Sawatari snaps.

 “That’s because he’s a rebellious brat who seems to find both our school and its ultimate ambitions of world domination through child soldiers like us morally reprehensible for some reason.”

 “Did you make out with him once?” Grace says.

 “Once and it was a mistake,” he huffs. “And can you blame me? He’s like sexy, glasses Edo.”

 “That’s a thing?”  Gloria says.

 “Duh.”

 “No more drinks for you, Den,” Grace giggles.

 “He’s kidding, right?” Yuugo whispers to Edo. “About that world domination thing?”

 “Of course,” Edo replies. Yuugo nods and lets out a slow breath. “It’s mostly just creating a network of child soldiers to have at his disposal to ensure the success of his corporate goals. So, world domination via financial means facilitated by criminals.”

 “That’s not better.”

 “You really do worry too much, Yuugo,” Yuuri sighs. “Ignoring how easy Dennis is, what are you doing here, Sawatari?”

 “Meeting up with V on Papa’s behalf,” Sawatari says. “I bumped into Yuuya and he said he’d show me where we were going. I should buy you a drink in return, Yuuya.”

 Yuuya glances over at Yuugo, who smiles back awkwardly. Really? Yuuya’s seen him hanging out with a bunch of criminals - and Dennis - and now knew where he was working. What if he saw him here while he was working? What if Yuuya sees him in his uniform? He’s die.

 Suddenly Yuuri’s arms are around him. He’s leaning into Yuugo’s shoulders, smiling up at Yuuya but it’s not reassuring. If anything, it looks more like a predator watching its prey. And suddenly everyone’s faces are entirely unreadable. Even Dennis, still in Grace’s chest, looking completely cold.

 Yuugo swallows thickly. “Umm-”

 “Shingo,” Thomas calls suddenly. They turn, and everything seems normal again as Thomas waves him over. “Come on, have a drink, bring your friend. It’s on the house.”

 “He looks weirdly like you,” Ryouga mutters.

 “That’s because some people have good taste, Sharkie.”

 “Papa says he thought you gentlemen types were supposed to be above dirty tactics like blackmail,” Sawatari says, pulling Yuuya away towards the bar.

 “Your papa should be grateful we’re kind enough to sink to blackmail,” Thomas replies as Ryouga hands over glasses. “And not more drastic measures.”

 “Thomas,” the blond hunter says.

 Thomas’ shudder is visible even from here, and when he turns to the hunter he’s blushing enough to put Yuuya’s hair to shame. The blond beckons him over and Thomas end up in front of him across the bar. He pulls Thomas close by the collar and the rest of the conversation is too quiet to be heard, but Thomas does somehow go even redder.

 

 “I think I spotted some corners,” Dennis sings, getting their attention back on him. He grins and forms a square with his fingers. “Puts daytime TV to shame.”

 “What are you talking about Dennis?” Edo says with a small smile.

 “Ge-om-et-ry,” he says like it’s obvious, wagging his finger at Edo, who just laughs back. He grins and folds his fingers into a heart shape. “It’s romance, Edo.”

 “Are you talking about your love triangle again, Dennis?” Grace says.

 “What love triangle?” Yuuri says, suddenly very interest. “Dennis, we’ve talked about-”

 “Not you,” she scolds. “Between his birds.”

 “Birds?” Gloria says.

 Grace nods, petting Dennis’ hair once more. “Between his dark bird of war and sweet fire bird.”

 “Fire bird?” Edo says. The twins turn to him and Yuugo frowns as Edo goes red too. “No-”

 “Our sweet Phoenix has should fight for his love,” she coos.

 “Not me!” Dennis cries, pushing Grace off at last. “And not Edo and Kurosaki.”

 “But you do like him.”

 “Not the point.”

 “So you do,” Gloria says.

 “The point is,” Dennis says, “Cute Yuugo has Yuuya and Yuuri fawning over him. It’s a love square.”

 “I do?” Yuugo cries.

 “That’s a triangle,” Edo says.

 “And I’d rather just murder the hypotenuse anyway,” Yuuri says.

 “You suck at geometry,” Dennis scolds.

 “Wait, wait,” Yuugo argues. “What makes you think Yuuya likes me?”

 He’s ignored again as Dennis leans into glare at Yuuri. “You’re corners, not sides.”

 “Still a triangle,” Edo says.

 “Square,” Dennis says firmly. “Sawatari’s hot for Yuuya. See, no murder needed, just get them together and it’s all good.”

 “That Sawatari guy likes Yuuya?!” Yuugo snaps. “No way, not happening, I won’t allow it.”

 “Yuugo likes Yuuya too,” Grace says.

 “No, he doesn’t,” Yuuri snaps. He pulls Yuugo up and drags him along towards the door. “We’ll leave you drunks to your gossip. Might as well be middle-aged housewives the way they go at it.”

 

 Grace and Dennis laugh and wave, giggling with each other over how jealous Yuuri is. Yuugo stares at them over his shoulder and Thomas waves as they leave. He’s too busy trying to process all of that to do anything but wave back dumbly. Yuuya likes him. And Sawatari likes Yuuya. And they’re having drinks together at Thomas’ shady bar!

 “Umm, I should- I need to- Yuuya-”

 “You agreed to date me for the summer,” Yuuri snaps. “That means no thinking about other men.”

 “Y-yeah,” Yuugo stammers. “But-”

 “Why does Dennis have to be such a pain in the ass?”

 “Your friends are nice,” he mutters, trying not to think about Yuuya. “I mean, for a bunch of drunk criminals.”

 “They’re not my friends,” Yuuri says, looking up at the sky. “They’re people I went to school with. They’re Dennis’ friends really.”

 “Dennis is nice,” he tries.

 “He’s a loud mouthed idiot,” he grumbles. “Honestly. I mean, for a start, dating a hunter. What’s he thinking?”

 “You sound like you care about him. You’re worried, right?”

 “Dennis is merely the one who I’ve worked with most. Why are you so interested in him?”

 “I’m making conversation, you fusion loving dick,” Yuugo snaps. Yuuri blinks back at him, then smirks. “What now?”

 “Well,” Yuuri purrs, and suddenly Yuugo is against the wall, Yuuri leaning over him. He grins and licks his lips. “I do love a certain fusion.”

 “Are you making fun of my name again?”

 “You’re getting quicker.”

 Yuugo glares furiously and goes to shove him off but Yuuri pins him to the wall. It doesn’t stop Yuugo glaring furiously. How does this guy manage to ever be charming? Yuugo just can’t figure him out. And then they’re kissing again and Yuugo doesn’t really know what happened but his hands are in Yuuri’s hair and he’s pretty sure people are staring and he doesn’t care for some stupid reason.

 

 “Hey.” Yuugo yelps and shoves Yuuri back, who looks rather unimpressed. Dennis is next to them, leaning against the wall. Yuuri doesn’t look at all bothered. As if he’d been expecting him. Or at least isn’t surprised by him. “You forgot your wallet.”

 “Thanks,” Yuuri mutters, taking the wallet handed to him.

 “See ya.”

 “Wait, that’s all?” Yuugo says.

 Dennis pauses and glances back. “What else would I be here for? You’re not my type, I’m afraid, flattered as I am by the offer.”

 “Offer?” he repeats. Then it dawns on him and he shakes his head quickly. “No, no. Nononono, that’s not what I mean at all. I wouldn’t- why would I- you’re- you’re not my type either!”

 “Good, so I’ll be going.” He grins and waves, bouncing off. Yuugo watching him go, realising Kurosaki and the other criminals are there. Dennis grabs Kurosaki’s arm, then links arms with Edo too. “Let’s go, Commander.”

 “Commander?” Kurosaki says. “That’s you?”

 “Hmm? He’s mentioned me?”

 “Focus,” Yuuri snaps.

 “He’s a nice guy,” Yuugo mutters. “You shouldn’t be so mean to him.”

 Yuuri’s eyes narrow and Yuugo takes half a step back, only to realise he’s flat against the wall. Somehow that doesn’t feel like the right thing to have said. But Dennis is a nice guy, Yuuri is mean to him all the time. Even calling him his dog. It’s cruel. He’s not going to ignore it.

 “He obviously cares about you,” he snaps, deciding he’s sick of it. He doesn’t want to be afraid of Yuuri - even if he is obviously a psychopathic murderer - he’s going to take a stand on this one. “You should be nicer to him. He’s your friend. You shouldn’t treat people so badly. You’ll end up alone.”

 “What’s so bad about that?” Yuuri says. “Besides, we’re not actually dating, you don’t get to try and change me.”

 “Well, why are you so insistent on us being together if you want to be alone?” he says.

 “You’re amusing. It’s destiny, you know? I’d just lost my last source of amusement, and then I met you and I realised it must have been destiny for you and I meet at that moment. So you and I could be together. So I could enjoy our passionate back and forth battle.”

 “Wow, you really are a dramatic bastard, aren’t you?” Yuugo sighs. “Do those line ever work?”

 “It worked on you,” Yuuri purrs.

 “Yeah, right,” he huffs, shoving him off and stomping away. “Keep trying, those cheesy lines aren’t getting you anywhere with me.”


End file.
